N.E.M.E.S.I.S
There is a lot to be added, and is now being constructed and reworked. Information seen here may only be temporary so Vegeta2314 apologizes for any and all inconvenience. The New Exterminative Machine of Efficiency, Strategy, Intellect and Skill, is the spiritual successor to the Androids of Earth, considering this universe was formed after the normal DBZ universe. This, technological masterpiece is the terror of the Earth. Said to be terrorizing the New Warriors of Earth since their formation, he is the main antagonist of Earth. Appearance He appears as a hulking robot, capable of inducing fear in the weak-willed. For those who can perceive his mechanical based aura, It is a light, plasma like red that emnates from nodes in his metallic sgemented body. Personality It has a very manipulative personality, and is as heartless figuratively as it is literally. It is said that its arrogance will one day tick the legendary Gozed off, causing it to definitely perish. Physical Parameters Strength- Its strength created the Big Crunch in a parallel universe without even being fuelled by the energies of the Cauldron. As it channels the Cauldron's power through itself, his strength increases exponentially, making capable of doing impressive feats such as the destruction of 5 universes simultaneously. However his strength has not even approached Gozed's trademark ability of singularities through brute strength. Speed- He is capable of going anywhere in the universe almost instantaneously without much effort and can easily dodge faster than light attacks. In fact they seem motionless. Durability- TBA Destructive Capacity- TBA Powers and Abilties Machine Intelligence- His intelligence goes beyond that of normal humans, and even exceeds that of most machines. It's intelligence is such that he was able to craft many other devices as addons to his own body, granting him immense powers. Regeneration- Applying what he terms "regenerative nodes" on each dimension or universe he has visited so far to house his conciousness, should his main body be destroyed, the node will replicate itself and then transform into a replica of his previous body, rendering him technically immortal, unless one can wipe him out from all dimensions simultaneously. You have to do it with one shot too, as once the main body is returned all of the nodes are replicated. Body Reconfiguration- Similarly to the infected Prototypes of the PROTOTYPE Universe, he can manipulate his own matter and his technological configuration. He can turn himself into anything he can imagine. The only drawback is, due to his machine intelligience he does not have the wild imagination of organics, so he basically can only turn into things he imagines the blueprints for. Stuff still to be added The Cauldron As with all machines, N.E.M.E.S.I.S needs a power source. Flowing through his mechanical/synthetic veins, is an energy of a red hue. This energy's source is something known as the Cauldron. The Cauldron is literally a limitless source of energy foreign to his universe. Although he cannot utilize all of it at once, it allows him to have almost limitless stamina.It is capable of literally eating, most forms of Ki. However it cannot eat most other energies, and Abstract Ki. This energy is subordinate to N.E.M.E.S.I.S's will, and commands are given to it similarly as to how N.E.M.E.S.I.S would give any other part of its body. He can change the direction of it and create knives from it. His hands also have sections for this energy to be expelled causing massive damage on a small area of a target, as it drains their physical energy (Ki) and leaves their spirtual energy, destabilizing them. Any technique use with energy from the Cauldron also burns and vaporizes the target on impact, causing massive damage to the target. If the target does not utilize Ki, but utilizes energy instead, it simply attacks the vital points for the energy, e.g Chakra- the 361 tenketsu. He has a hard time shaping it into different forms and can only form it into knives, walls and balls. Techniques Technological Constructs- A horrifying offensive power and defensive power, he has the ability to generate technological constructs. He can synthesize entire armies in moments, create weapons, armour, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, other mechanical life-forms, air craft and spcae craft. He is the leader of his own robotic species, created by this very method, known as the Mechanoids. He can create powerful barriers and even force-fields. His constructs have great understanding of technology, capable of analyzing and replicationg any technological device, improvise technology and even hybridize and combine different brands/types of technology to create even more powerful constructs. He can even upload his mind to his technological constructs in order to gain a more powerful and more technologically advanced body. More TBA. Cauldron Missiles- He generates energy from his back at extreme speeds, and manipulates its trajectory. On impact, a huge explosion condenses on one part of the opponent's body capable of rocking the entire Earth violently. Pain Suppression- Considering pain is nothing but 1's and 0's for him, he can simply reprogram himself to resist pain, rendering alot of attacks futile. Category:Machine Category:Android Category:Powerful Character Category:Page created by Vegeta2314 Category:Page added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character added by Vegeta2314 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Powerful Category:Evil Category:Villains